1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgically enlarging method of microcaulia adapted to enlarge or elongate length and circumference of a penis in an unerectile state, without giving rise to deformation or side effect thereto alleviating a shame of a microcaulia neurotic, eliminating an inferiority complex, and thereby providing an emotional stability for maintenance of a normal life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, microcaulia neurosis denotes a variety of neurotic symptoms resulting from a feeling that his penis is smaller than those of other men.
There are cases of underdeveloped micropenis, however self-consciousness of his male being smaller dominates most of the cases even though his penis has normally developed objectively.
There is no standardized definition of accurately defining the microcaulia, however, a penis is regarded as small when it is measured less than 4 cm from an upper pubis to a tip end thereof in the absence of erection state or when the standard deviation is more than 2 compared with a normal penile length of the same age group.
The microcaulia occurs when the penis is underdeveloped due to deficiencies of testosterone. This should not be treated as an independent physical disorder but regarded as a general disorder affecting whole target tissue against androgen.
In this case, testicles are generally small or the micropenis is accompanied by retained testicles. At times, underdeveloped scrotum happens, and chances are that patients of micropenes suffer from prostate problems and incomplete physical growth at post-pubescence.
Microcaulia neurotics (patients) usually have inferiority complexes and lacks self-confidence in everyday lives, and especially they hate to go out to people-gathering places in nudity such as public bath houses and the like, thereby experiencing lots of inconveniences in social lives.
As mentioned above, in order to treat the microcaulia neurotics, it is necessary to both enlarge and expand the length and girth of a penis and at the same time to maintain a natural look thereof.
Currently, surgical treatment include a girth enlargement surgery of penis by way of derma fat transplant, a length elongation surgery of penis by way of ligament cut and expansion of skin length and the like. These kinds of surgeries are done separately.
In more detail, the former method of girth enlargement surgery is performed by tearing off derma fat from part of the body, incising the skin of penis at a predetermined width and grafting the torn derma fat to the girth of the penis except for urethra area, to thereby expand the circumference of the penis.
The latter method of length elongation surgery is carried out by incising a suspensor ligament of the penis, expanding the skin length and enlarging the overall length of penis, whereby, in case of success in surgery, the penis is in most cases enlarged lengthwise by as short as 2.5 cm in an unerectile state to the dismay of patient.